Solving The Schools Crime
by Lenny Sill
Summary: Someone took out Mina Beff, the most feared squirt gun assassin in middle school! Lenny Sill is on the Case! Lots of mixed up junk but I hope everyone can just roll with it for now! Trust me it gets good. This is a LennySill Production. More obviously inside...
1. Chapter 1

Budd:Well hello again everybody! It's your favorite writer Budd here, along with Lenny,Theresa,and Trinity! With also a new face going to appear in our commentary booth! (See Valentine's day dance for more details on new OC.)

Trinity:Mmm...I wonder who it will be?

Lenny:I bet he/she is a dor-...Trinity...are you eating my candy!?

Trinity: o.o nooooooo...*hides jar*

Lenny: :( I worked so hard on just playing my bass on the street corner earning that candy from Halloween...~sniff~

Budd:He did work hard on Halloween songs.

Theresa:I passed by him he deserves that candy.

Trinity:*puppy dog face* I sowwy...

Lenny:*smirks* I guess we could share *sits next to Trinity*

Trinity:Yay! Candy!

Budd:*coughs* well then let's move on to the new story :D

Theresa:Can I disclaim?

Budd:You certainly may.

Theresa:Yay! LennySill does not own Grojband,The Newman's or anything else that might cause conflict to/with viewers.

Budd:Excellent I got the rest. This story is rated T...if anyone really cares... This is a **LennySill Production.**

**LennySill Productions Presents:** Solving The Schools Crime.

Lenny:Enjoy the first chapter everyone!

*Garage door closes and reopens to scene.*

* * *

**Intro-log: The suspects...**

Kon:The Boss,

Corey:The Right-Hand Man,

Laney:The Protective Sister,(Yes...I made Laney the sister of Corey...yeah I know it sounds weird but it goes with my story, and if your not down with that I got two words for yeah! Just read. ;) )

Joey: The Hit man,

Carrie:The Resentful sister,

Kim:The Scorned girl,

And Kin:The Reporter,

Longing for a big story

Or one of a hundred kids

who had a reason to hate Mina Beff...

Lenny Sill is on the case...

* * *

He approached me as I made my way into the car for lunch. He was small and wiry, with a face that would've been more home on a rodent. His jaw moved slowly and with great purpose as it worked over a piece of fruit gum, the kind that gave off a sickeningly sweet smell but lost its flavor after three chews. His name was Joey, a.k.a "the Hyena." And I knew who he worked for.

"Lenny," he spit out, "The boss wants to see you, hehehe." A short, high-pitched giggle ended his sentence, justifying his nickname. He scanned the crowd constantly as we walked, his head swiveling back and forth in a herky-jerky motion, like a lawn sprinkler with the hiccups.

"Tell him to call my Secretary and make an appointment," I replied.

"It wasn't a request, hehehe."

"Everything is a request. Ever heard of freedom of choice?"

He stopped walking. "All right, smart guy...here's your choice: You can _choose _to talk to The Boss or you can _choose _to get popped, hehehe."

He sneered at me, revealing teeth that had enjoyed one jawbreaker too many. His right hand went to the side of his cargo pants. There was a lump there the approximate size and shape of a squirt gun. Smart guy as I was, I got the message. He raised an eyebrow and waited for my response.

"You know, I've been wanting to talk to Kon for a while," I said. "Today's as good a day as any."

"Good choice. Hehehe." He started walking again. I followed.

The place was packed with seventh graders, not a huge stretch for a middle school cafeteria at lunch time. It was spaghetti day, so the air was thick with the smell of government-supplied tomato sauce. Joey walked in front of me, cutting a path through the crowd. Nobody wanted to accidentally bump into him because they would "accidentally" get bumped back, only ten times harder. Joey wasn't a big kid, but he was crazy, and crazy trumped size. Size could be negotiated with. Nobody knows what to do with crazy.

Kon' s table was in the very back right corner of the caf, strategically chosen for its view of the entire room. Kon Sat with his back to the wall, so that only ghosts had a shot of sneaking up on him. As Joey and I approached, two hulking eighth graders moved to block our path. Joey gave them a barely perceptible nod. Before I could protest, they lifted me off the ground and guided me toward the wall, as gently as two grizzlies playing with a bunny rabbit.

"Routine weapons check," one of them rumbled.

"Just doing our job," said the other.

"Ooof, ow...," I replied.

They did everything but buy me lunch. When they didn't find a squirt guns on me, they let me through. One of them even helped me sit down, hard.

Kon was using his meaty hands to delicately eat a salad too green and fresh to have been gotten from the cafeteria. Sitting to his left was his right-Hand man, Corey Riffen, eating potato chips one at a time, wiping the salt from his fingers after each one. They both wore freshly pressed dress shirts and khakis, making them look like businessmen that someone had left in the dryer too long. Corey and I used to be friends back in elementary. Now the big jerk was just another one of Kon' s lackeys.

I crossed my arms(Profile picture is an example) and waited for Kon to acknowledge my arrival, but he kept on eating his salad. I checked my watch. My lunch period was slipping away. I cleared my throat too loud and too long to be authentic. "Ahem."

"Hey, Lenny," Corey said, then shot me a smile I didn't return. Kon didn't look up.

"That's doing wonders for your figure," I said, nodding toward Kons salad.

Kon smiled in spite of himself. He looked up at me. "A fat joke? Lenny, I expected better of you."

"I guess getting manhandled makes me cranky."

He shrugged, then dabbled the corners of his mouth with a napkin.

"Did you call me here just to watch you eat?" I asked. "Not that it's fascinating."

"Not quite," he said. "Are you still for hire, or did things change over the summer?"

"I'm still a private detective, if that's what you mean."

"Excellent. I have a job for you."

I stood up in a hurry. "Thanks, but no thanks. _Not _being one of your lackeys helps me sleep at night."

"Please, sit down and hear me out first."

This wasn't a request. One of the guards helped me to my seat again.

"Your goons can keep me here to listen to your 'job offer,'" I growled, "but the chances of me taking it are slim."

"Lenny, why the hostility? I thought we got along."

"We used to get along. Now we coexist."

"Well, then let me put it to you this way: You were one of the few people who stood up for me before I attained my current position. I always felt like I should do you a favor somehow, so-"

"Whoa," I said, "the people you do favors for either land in detention or end up getting popped. How about just a thank you and a hearty handshake?"

"How about a thank you, a hearty handshake, and twenty dollars?"

My mouth snapped shut. Twenty bucks was a lot of money. I mean, there's stuff I wouldn't do for twenty bucks, but the list was pretty short. Kon was watching me, grinning broadly. Apparently, I wore my thoughts like makeup on a little girl: all over my face.

"Ahhh," he purred, "I knew you'd do It."

"I'm not 'doing' anything...yet. Twenty dollars gets my attention, not my services. What's the job?"

"Simple. There's a trinket, a good luck charm. I lent it out to someone a long time ago, and now I want it back."

"Sounds like a job for one of your goons."

"Employees, Lenny. Not goons, And yes, it would seem to be, but it isn't. The job requires more...finesse."

"Why not use Corey?" I asked, nodding in his direction.

"He's not as brutish as the rest of your 'employees.' I heard he's even housebroken."

"Corey can't do this job," Kon said, in a way that closed the subject.

I looked at Corey. His eyes were no longer locked on my face. They had suddenly taken a strong interest in his shoes. His smile resembled a grimace, as if he had just been hit in the stomach with a two-by-four. There was only one kid who could make Corey look that way.

"Who'd you lend it to?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Mina Beff."

I barked out a laugh. "Right. You expect me to go right up to The Blue Devil, only the most feared trigger-girl in school, and force her to hand over your good luck charm. You have another one that I could borrow?"

"It isn't like that."

"Well, how is it like?"

"You know as well as I do that over the summer she decided to stop working for me. She's out...completely out. She wouldn't hurt a kitten."

"I'm not as cute as a kitten."

Kon ignored me and continued. "And you wouldn't be 'forcing' her to do anything, Lenny. I doubt she even remembers she has it. I doubt that she'd have any problem parting with it. I gave it to her last year. We used to joke that it would give her good luck."

"If it's her good luck charm, why would she need to give it up?"

"She needed it when she worked for me," he said. "She certainly doesn't need it now."

"Everyone needs good luck."

"True, but not everybody needs the same kind."

I nodded, conceding his point."So why hire me?" I asked. "You don't need a detective. You already know who has the charm. And there must be someone in your organization with enough brains and manners to ask Mina for something she doesn't want anymore."

"There are, but Mina and I made a deal. She would never talk about my organization to anyone, and I would never approach her again. We both wanted a clean break."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"Doesn't it Lenny? You're a neutral party. You don't work for me-"

"But you would be hiring me."

"Technically, yes. But let's face it, everyone knows you would never 'work' for me, not in any way that really mattered."

"What if she refuses?"

"If she refuses, then nothing. I want my trinket back, but not that badly. I respect her way too much to try to force it from her." His gaze went distant for a moment. "In a way, it would be nice if she refused. She was the best...my favorite...and if she wants to keep the trinket as a token of what we once had, then I would be flattered."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Joey make an ugly face, as if what Kon said didn't sit too well. Then again,maybe I was reading too much into it; the hyena had a lot of faces, none of them pretty. I turned my attention back to Kon.

"Sounds easy. What's the catch?"

"No catch. You ask her for the trinket. Whether you get it back from her or not, I pay you twenty dollars. Consider it back pay for being nice to me before you had to."

It sounded plausible, but trusting Kon was like signing your own detention slip. Twenty bucks, however, was hard to ignore, no matter what the risks were.

"What does the trinket look like?"

Kon smiled. "Its a bass key chain."

"What's the time frame?"

"The sonner the better."

"How's this afternoon?" I asked

"Fine."

"Fine. Half now, half after the job is done," I said.

Kon put ten dollars on the table. His smile widened. He has been holding it in his hand the entire time. He had known what I wanted before I did. I frowned, but picked up the bill and put it in my side pocket before I could change my mind. He slid something else across the table. It was a hall pass with my name on it.

"So you can eat your lunch in peace," he said, "without rushing."

I picked up the pass and looked at it. It was expertly forged. My frown sunk a little lower.

The bell rang. Kon stood up; I didn't move. "Don't question your decision Lenny," he said, reading my mind via face again. He walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. "A smart kid knows a good deal when it falls into his lap."

He clapped my shoulder twice, then walked out of the caf with his entourage trailing behind him. Joey the Hyena lingered for a moment. His eyes were full of malice.

"See you around, Lenny," he said, then that eerie giggle of his. "Hehehe..."

I sat there cursing myself for breaking one if my longest-standing rules: Don't EVER work for Kon, especially on deals that were too good to be true. Nothing that paid well was ever easy.

* * *

Budd:Shhhhh...it's 2:00 am everyone is asleep. (Whispering)

Lenny,Theresa,and Trinity are asleep on the couch.

Budd:HeHe yeah I'm tired to so let's rap this up here. This was my first chapter of my new story, I hope you guys liked it, it's ultra long! Review your thoughts and other junk!

Theory on new Grojband episodes: My theory is that the producers are going to wait intell Total drama all stars is done then there going to announce New episodes of Grojband which will be like in early December or Mid November. Just my theory. Tell me what you know by Reviewing or PM ing me.

Story of the Week:Between me and you by freelancer, great story check it outs!

Budd:That's it for now everybody! Come back wherever! :)

Thanks for chilling with us everyone!

*Garage door closes*


	2. The start of a Organization

_Budd, Lenny, Theresa, and Trinity walk onto the stage in front of a live studio audience._

Budd: Welcome all my wonderful wonderful people to the second chapter that my father is ashamed of. (Background crowd laughing)

Lenny: Now you may be wondering:Why the hell are they in front of an audience?

Theresa: Well do to the (Cough) "Success" we have been having on camera.(Crowd laughs) We got the budget to not only put it on camera but to have a LIVE STUDIO AUDIENCE! (Crowd cheers loudly and claps)

Trinity: A great audience I might add.(Crowd cheers)

Lenny: Well from the first chapter we only got one review.(Crowd awws) Yeah I know...savages. (Crowd laughs)

Budd: So from that we would like to thank Bkpike for first review to this story! (Crowd cheers loudly)

Trinity: Go check Bkpikes story's out when you have the chance folks! There cool beans!

Budd: Hey Woah Woah! You can't just take my favorite two words that I use all the time!

Trinity: Well I just did! What you gonna do about it! (Crowd: o:)

Lenny: Hey! Knock it off! Both of you! This is no time for a Mexican word miss hap! (Crowd laughs a little)

Theresa: (Shrugs and looks at the crowd awkwardly) Well Lenny you just said the first bad joke of our new stage. (Crowd erupts with laughter and Lenny face turns red)

Budd: Alright enough stand-up comedy for now I bet you people just want to watch the show! (Crowd cheers) Yeah! So without further ado here's chapter two!

Trinity: Nailed it.

Budd: I know right?!

_Everyone walks off stage as the garage door closes and reopens to scene._

* * *

I sleepwalked through the rest of my classes that afternoon, only making a fool of myself in History. When Mr. Rodriguez asked me who started the PeaceVille struggle? I almost answered "Jesus Christ."

Luckily, I had a seventh period study hall, which gave me an opportunity to catch up with my thoughts about Mina and Kon' s sordid past. Mina Beff a.k.a The Blue Devil, was a dream girl... the kind who cause nightmares. She was thirteen, but could of easily passed for fifteen. One glimpse of her dark blue hair made you freeze like a package of fish sticks, and that was all the time needed to shoot so much water on the front of your pants, it looked like your bladder exploded. She was a big rise behind Kon' s rise to power in the middle school underworld.(Just an expression not really in the underworld...weirdos...)

Kon wasn't the big shot he is today, back then he was being bullied everywhere he went by everybody. Kon would take it all in stoically: the laughing, the name calling, the beatings. When Corey and I were still friends, we were able to step in a couple times and bail him out. We didn't do it because we were friends with Kon; we did it because we hated bullies. Unfortunately, we couldn't be everywhere, and when we weren't around, Kon took his lumps.

Nobody knew it at the time, but Kon was more than just a punching bag. He was a punching bag with a plan: to take control of every illegal activity in school. He started off by trafficking stolen exams. First, he recruited kids with honest faces and sticky fingers, promising them big payoffs for hot tests. He hires salespeople in each grade to peddle the goods to whoever would buy. Kon was true to his word: Sales took off, grades went up, the money rolled in, and everyone was happy.

Kon' s fortunes grew, and so did his organization.

He recruited more kids to handle the load of his expanding business. Divisions and ranks were forming, but weren't fully in place yet. Kon offered kids a chance to get in on the ground floor. He developed a system, ways to move up in the ranks by performing certain tasks or hitting certain sales goals. The details of the system were kept secret, and only the kids in his crew knew how it worked. It was around this time that he approached me with an offer: join his crew as his Lietenenaut, his right hand man.

He promised me money and power. I wouldn't have to work my way through the ranks; I could start out at the top, helping him mold and shape his organization. I felt like a diabetic at an ice cream buffet: I was tempted, but I knew it wouldn't be very good for me. I politely declined. Later that afternoon, Kon made the same off to Corey. He jumped at the chance.

I remember being bowled over by the news, and feeling more than a little betrayed. I confronted Corey and asked him if he realized that "lieutenant" in this case was just a fancy word for "bully."

"No it isn't." He responded. "Kon' s going to put the bullies out of business."

"Yeah, because they're the competition, you idiot!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Lenny."

"You're right. Kons doing all this illegal stuff out of the goodness of his heart," I said with mock sincerity. "You're not really that naive, are you?"

Corey sighed, then looked at me with a weird expression: his mouth pinched in a little frown; his gaze dropped and avoided my face. "There are a lot of reasons to do something Lenny. Not all of them are going to have your approval."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Even with me? Come on, man. I'm your best friend."

He shrugged as if that didn't mean much at the moment. "Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do," he said.

I was suddenly furious. "If you're doing something this dumb," I said, "maybe I don't know you at all!"

All he did was shrug again and walk away as if our six years of friendship meant nothing. We didn't see much of each other outside of class after that. After a while, I even got pretty good at pretending it didn't bother me. Not that it mattered; Corey was too busy with his new "job" to notice.

With Corey's help, Kon worked his way into forgeries, doctors notes, hall passes, report cards, anything official. Then they went after the big money: Gambling. They set up books for all the schools sports teams. It was a good plan, but with a major flaw: A lot of kids still didn't respect Kon, despite the fact that he now controlled every illegal activity in school. When some kids lost their bets, they refused to pay up. They still thought of Kon as a pudgy little punching bag, and no amount of money or crimes committed was going to change that. Kons organization was missing one crucial ingredient: Mina Beff.

I remember seeing Mina on my first day of sixth, before she went to work for Kon. She was cute but unremarkable little blue haired girl. When I introduced myself, she said hello, then politely shook my hand. It was like shoving my hand into a snowbank. She seemed completely in control of herself, in a way that most girls her age weren't. I remember thinking that Mina was going to leave a lot of broken hearts in her wake. I had no idea how right I was.

Kon was marking the kids he wanted taken out of the school social system, and the pee stain was the perfect symbol for this. Most kids knew the pee wasn't real, but it didn't matter. Kids laughed at the victims anyway. Why? There's no easy answer to that. Middle school is tough. Everyone's got a reason to be insecure. If someone else Is getting laughed at, then that means nobody's laughing at you. And most kids feel like they're always one step away from being the class joke.

Once you were In the "Outs" (An:Very unpopular due to organizations events.) You were there for good. The only kids you could talk to we're other Outs. Everyone else treated you with a mixture of scorn and disgust, as if you had a highly contagious disease. I heard a few kids who convinced their families to move to another town to try to escape the Outs, only to have the tag follow them there. The ridicule was brutal and inescapable. You no longer had friends, or confidence, or life...

Kons empire grew. Kids quickly fell into line with the new regime. If they didn't, Kon had a network of assassins on call, ready and willing to put them in the Outs. Of these kids, Mina was the fastest, the most feared. She was fast, sly, and gorgeous-more than a match for her marks. When she walked through the halls, the crowds parted, kids three times her size scrambling to get out of her way. Kon was the boss, but it was Mina you feared, knowing it would be her face you saw right before your life took a turn for the worse. She had it all: the money, the notoriety, the power. Then, at the start of seventh grade, she quit.

Nobody saw it coming, except maybe Kon, who seemed to see everything coming. Kids still treated her like a shark in a school of guppies, but she pressed on with her new agenda. She insisted that everyone should treat her like the past year had never happened. Her request was like trying to win the lottery without buying a ticket: Damn near impossible.

Nobody knew how to react. Corey was especially anxious to talk to her. He had been carrying a torch for her since the moment he met her, giving me at least one reason why Corey was so eager to join Kons crew at the expense of our friendship. Word around school was that Core and Mina had been on the verge of going out when summer came. Apparently, he had been trying to contact her all summer, but she kept blowing him off.

I was at my locker, around the corner from them, when he caught up to her on the first day back, looking for an explanation.

"I'm sorry, Corey, but I've changed," she said. "I should have told you sooner, but-"

"You're kidding, right?" He shouted. I could have heard him from my house. "What do you mean you've 'changed'?"

"Please don't yell at me."

"I'm sorry...I just...I don't know what to think. I thought you liked me."

"I do."

"This is not how you act when you like someone."

"I don't think I like you the same way you like me."

"Oh."

"You're a nice guy Core, but..." She trailed off, leaving the sentence open ended. Only an idiot wouldn't know where that "but" was heading.

"Is it him? Are you seeing him now?" He asked. I held my breath, waiting for a response. Who was "him"?

She didn't answer. "The subject is closed, Corey," was all she said. There was no mistaking the shift in her voice, from sweet to sympathetic to hard, flight, and slightly annoyed. Mina' s appearance may have changed, but underneath it all, The Blue Devil was still there. And Mina wasn't about to be pushed around, no matter how she was dressed.

There was a tense silence, then a sharp bang as Corey punched one of the lockers. I peered around the corner. Corey's face was a bright red. He was breathing heavy and rubbing his knuckles on his right hand. Mina was staring at him calmly, as if they were discussing an upcoming algebra test. They stayed like that for a full minute, neither of them speaking. Finally, Corey stormed off, most of his questions left unanswered.

He wasn't the only one Mina had cut out of her life. She avoided all her past associates, trying to strike up friendships with some of her other classmates. There relationships always seemed forced, as if she was in a play she had never rehearsed and the other cast members were too afraid to tell her that she didn't know her lines.

The reason behind Mina' s sudden transformation was obvious to everyone but the dumbest of kids. She was scared, but not for herself. The day that "Mina" replaced "The Blue Devil" just happened to be the same day that Mina' s little sister, Carrie, started sixth grade at middle school. Mina wanted to shield Carrie from the life she had led, and there was no way to do that if "The Blue Devil" kept taking jobs from Kon.

I had one sibling, my older brother Budd, he taught me everything I needed to know to get passed middle school without a scratch. Anyways, Older siblings tend to want to guard or Lord over their younger sibs, while younger ones just want their own lives. This wasn't true in all cases, just most.

As I was mulling all this over, the bell rang, snapping me back to the present and sending me to my last class of the day. I looked at the clock. Forty minutes until I faced the former "Blue Devil", the fastest and most beautiful hit kid this school had ever known. Forty minutes for me to reflect on my life and get a few things in order-just in case the job went wrong. I was no means defenceless, but I was a realist. As good as I was, I was no match for Mina if she wanted to play rough.

* * *

(Everyone walks back onto the stage.)

Budd: Hey hey thanks everybody for coming out here and buying a ticket to the show and for the people watching at home we thank you as well!

Lenny: And to Bkpike, thanks for being our first reviewer!

Theresa: Yeah we need more reviews to continue!

Trinity:...I want a cookie...

Everyone:Trinity! (Crowd laughs)

Trinity:What!?...oh...right sorry...we need at least five to continue!

Lenny: The reason for this is because we need to work on Valentine's day dance and secrets kept.

Trinity: Which will probably will be done when Jesus is elected president. (Crowd laughs)

Budd: Hey! I work hard on writing!...even though it takes me a few days...(Crowd laughs)

Theresa: Well Budd it's the end of the show time for your segment.

Budd: Woo! Thanks for reminding me! Well everybody that's chapter two! You guys gotta tell me if you like it or not! It's kind of slow now but next chapter is where the action starts! And further chapters well be exciting as well! So review and junk! Make me happy :)

Saying of the Week: Only you can prevent wildfires- Smokey the Bear.

Story of the Week: Every story written by Bkpike. For being the first reviewer! But in all seriousness go check her story's there pretty Damn awesome.

(Lenny runs in with a lighter)

Lenny: Look what I found!

Trinity: A lighter?

Lenny: Yeah! Wanna go in A forest and burn stuff!

Trinity: Hell yeah!

(Lenny and Trinity run off with the lighter.)

Theresa: Ugh...idiots...

Budd: Haha yeah...but their our idiots...

Theresa: So now what?

Budd: I end the show! Thanks for chilling with us everyone! (Waves to the crowd and they clap and cheer)

*Garage door closes*


	3. Laneys introduction

(Entrance music places as Budd, Trinity, Lenny, and Theresa walk on stage as the crowd cheers and claps)

Lenny: Alright alright everyone settle down now.

Budd: Why tell them that we want them to be pumped am I right!? (Crowd cheers loudly)

Lenny: (Crosses arms and rolls eyes)

Trinity: Jeez Lenny such a buzz kill.

Budd: Anyway... I lied to the crowd...I said I wasn't going to make another chapter till I had five reviews...well I got bored and was happy with three :3 (Crowd laughs)

Theresa: So we like to thank: Nightmarelover13, Guest, and Weirdcuitequeen for reviewing!

Trinity: (Eating cookie that guest gave to her.)

Budd: Haha thanks nightmare and I will stay awesome :P

Lenny: And answering CutieQueens question, you should read this chapter. Haha.

Budd: Woo I think it times for the chapters of the third!

Trinity: That made no cents.

Lenny: Is that a quarter in the pun jar?

**Pun Jar. Chi-Ching!...Smash!**

(Broken glass on the floor and quarters rolling away.)

Everybody: Trinity!

Trinity: I'm sorry! That voice scared me...

(Everyone looks at Theresa)

Theresa shyly: Sorry...it's a bad talent...

Budd: Uh...chapter three starts now! Enjoy everyone!

(Crowd cheers)

* * *

As soon as class let out, I hustled over to my locker and dumped everything inside. My plan was to go to Mina with empty hands and a clear conscience, and hope that she was in a good mood.

I was just about to close my locker door when Laney, Corey's younger sister, slid up beside me. I only jumped a little bit...like four feet.

"Hey Lenny."

"Lanes."

She was a year behind Corey and me, not that it mattered much. She was smarter and savvier than most kids, and even some of the teachers. Her hair was red like mine but went down to her shoulders instead of being in a half combed and half sticking up in the back...shut up I like my hair...anyway...her eyes were green like emeralds; her face was porcelain perfect. Mina Beff May have been a exotic beauty, but nobody made my stomach do belly flops like Laney.

I had come to realize, months after my friendship with Corey dissolved, that it was Laney I missed more. She had always hung out with us, eager to join whatever crazy scheme we had thought up, no matter how rough. Corey would always try to stop her. He doted on Laney, and never wanted to see her get hurt, but she would always ignore him and join us anyway. She was small, cute, and about as fragile as a tanker truck.

"Didn't see much of you this summer," she said.

"I was busy."

"Private-eye stuff?"

"Something like that."

"Humph," she said in the dismissive tone of a queen speaking to one of her subjects. She reached across me and grabbed a pretzel from the bag I kept on the top shelf of my locker.

"Go ahead," I offered, "help yourself."

"I could tell you wanted to give me one. I'm psychic."

"Oh yeah? What am I thinking of right now?" We stared at each other as if she were trying to read my thoughts and I was trying to stop her. If she succeeded, I was in trouble.

"You...vant...to give me...another pretzel," she said, trying to sound like a gypsy.

"Wow that accent is horrible," I said, laughing.

"I curse you and your salty snacks!" She chomped down on a pretzel, chewing violently, with her mouth open.(AN:It's very interesting to do that on a date, if your having dinner with your girlfriend or boyfriend just start eating with your mouth open...that will give you ten minutes of talking and entertainment(crowd laughs))

"Classy. You should do that for your yearbook picture."

She laughed, then chewed a little more discreetly. "So what kind of stuff?" She asked, going back to her normal voice.

"Huh?"

"What kind of private-eye stuff?"

"I can't tell you. Client confidentiality."

"Client confidentiality," she mimicked.

"Sure, make fun of my standards...but when you hire me to find your missing stuffed Unicorn, you'll be glad I have them."

"Missing stuffed Unicorn? Ugh. I don't think so."

"Uh, Lanes? I've been in your room. You hide them well, but they're there."

"Only so that I'll appear 'girly' enough for my mom."

"Good luck convincing other people of that."

"Point taken." She licked the salt off her fingers. "So why do you do it? The whole private-eye thing..."

I shrugged."Because I'm good at it. The same reason you play the bass."

Laney smiled at me. "I play bass because I love it and I'm good at it," she said "big difference."

I shrugged.

"Unless you love being a detective..."

"I don't discuss love in the school hallway." After I said it I realized that that could have more than one meaning. I quickly turned to my locker. My face felt hot enough to bake cookies on. I grabbed a pretzel, even though the last thing I needed at the moment was something salty...all the moisture in my mouth had evaporated. I fiddled with the pretzel for a moment, then gathered my courage and turned back towards Laney.

She didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. She only "Humph"-ed again, reached around me, and grabbed another pretzel.

"I think I have some tape in my backpack," I said, trying to regain my composure. "We could tape the bag right to your mouth. Save you the trouble of having to reach for them."

She laughed and threw the Pretzel at me. "You're such a gracious host."

"Host? Nobody invited you over," I said with with a smile.

"Are you working on a case right now?"

I didn't want to start in with the whole Kon story. Laney wasn't a huge fan of Kons despite, or maybe because of, her brothers involvement. Plus, I wasn't exactly proud of my own compromised principles. "Maybe."

She looked at me suspiciously, as if I were a cat with feathers around my mouth sitting under an empty birdcage. "Client confidentiality?" She asked.

"Possibly."

"Oooh...the mysterious Lenny Sill."

"You'd better believe it."

"What if I didn't?" She had a wry smile on her face. She seemed to be inviting me to take a leap, to say something that could move our friendship in another direction. Or maybe she wasn't. Maybe that was just wishful thinking on my part. Between my earlier "love" comment and my impending face off with Mina, I was in no shape to judge what was going on between us just then.

"I have to go," I said saving myself the embarrassment of making the wrong decision. I grabbed the bag of pretzels and tossed them to her. "Something to remember me by." She had a confused look on her face. I closed my locker door and walked away before she could ask me another dangerous question.

"See you around, Lenny!" She called out.

I had to push Laney out of my mind and get focused, and there would be no hope of doing that if I turned to look at her again. So I waved without turning around, put my head down, and kept walking.

Mina' s locker was a couple hallways over from mine. I took my time getting there, trying to get my nerves in check, but it was no use; I was jittery, like a little kid with a three-candy-bar-a-day habit.

I turned the final corner, and there she was: Mina...

* * *

(Everyone walks back on stage)

Theresa: Did you guys love it!

Trinity: I know I did!

Lenny: Well you guys got to tell us by Reviewing! We're listening just tell us what you think!

Budd: And Bkpike dude...bro...I did this to you again! I'm soooo sorry! It's my fault brother.

Anyway hope you guys liked it! Now it's time for my Stats of the Week!

Story of the Week: I must be Dreaming by Music Skater. Check it out its a real cool beans story!

Saying of the Week: If you have enough...don't be greedy...unless your a millionaire...

Grojband update: The New episodes are almost here! Todd Koffman said on his blog that he is rendering editing the last of the episodes! So keep your fingers crossed!

Lenny: And that's all the time we have here for today! Join us whenever!

Budd:Thanks fo-log!

(Gets pushed out of the way by Theresa and Trinity)

Theresa and Trinity: Thanks for chilling with us everybody!

*Closes Garage Door*

Budd:That hurt!

(Crowd cheers and claps)


	4. Mina Beff part 1

(Crowd cheers loudly but is also confused why only Budd walks out onto stage)

Budd: Hello all the great fans out there tonight! (Crowd cheers)

Well as you can clearly tell I'm standing up here...alone...by myself...but! There's a good reason for that. Lenny has a gig with his band, known as the Newman's. They are playing a gig just outside of PeaceVille for some wacky event that our mayor, mmmm more or less comes up with.(Crowd laughs)

Theresa is out of town with her family for whatever reason.(Crowd aws) Hey! You don't know if it's bad or not!(Crowd Laughs) Maybe she went on vacation? Or maybe you Hippocrates are right, maybe her grandmother died.(Crowd Aw' s) Pssh don't aww, if my grandmother died I wouldn't go to her funeral,you know why? Because she wouldn't show up to mine.(Crowd Laughs)

Alright enough about death. And the reason Trinity is not here is because she is working on my other...I should say "our"... story Secrets Kept. She is my Co-producer for Secrets Kept, so I wait on her to give me the ok to make the next chapter...which hasn't happened yet...but it will very soon. (Crowd claps)

So that's why it's just me today. Moving on...Grojband update: December second is the date of new episodes of Grojband! So excited! (Crowd cheers)

Alright moving on to last chapters reviews, and they were from!: Bkpike, Nelly, , and Nightmarelover13 for reviewing my last chapter!

Alright...phew...I was gonna start worrying bro. And yes there was some ;) and there will be plenty more.

Thank you and good. I'm here for your entertainment. (Crowd cheers)

O: *shrug* I guess... I mean I'm not the biggest writer for grojband or the most liked...you know what I mean ;) (Crowd laughs)...but I do put a lot of effort into my writing so...I just hope for the best...anyway thank you and I will keep it up.

Lol I try. And yeah you gotta breath and feel as if you were Lenny in these situations that he has to go through. It shouldn't be that old kind of detective...stuff but more of a modern age...but you know without the squirt guns (Crowd laughs)...your not weird you're a original and thank you and what do you think I'm doing right now?

Alright dudes and dudeettes, it's time for another chapter! So let me just disclaim real quick.

LennySill does not own Grojband,The Newman's, or any other product/thing except the story plot and my mind.

I hate disclaimers...but every once in a while is good right? I heard it kept you healthy...oh but that's right...I live in America...and nothings healthy about America...(Crowd laughs)

Hehe ok enough comedy, onto the chapter!

*Garage door closes and reopens to scene*

* * *

There she was. Standing at her locker with her back toward me, she was talking to her sister, Carrie. Carrie looked like the kind of girl who longed to be in one of those sappy romance novels-the kind where all she did was ride a horse and make eyes at the handsome stable boy. She was holding a notebook to her chest, the front of which was covered with pictures of horses, and I smiled at the confirmation of my first impression. She was a little shorter than Mina, she was definitely cute, but next to her sister, she looked ordinary, like a Ford parked next to a Ferrari.

"You don't know what he's like," Mina said, softly but firmly.

"Stop trying to control me!" Carrie yelled back. "You Already screwed up your own life! Leave mine alone!"

Carrie stormed passed me, eyes smoldering like fresh bullet holes. Mina still had her back to me. She hung her head down a little, rubbing her eyes with her hand.

"What do you want Lenny?" She said, without looking. I suddenly felt bamboozled.

"Umm...hey...uhh, I've got a message from someone." My voice sounded like an equal mix of nerves and puberty.

"Who?" She asked.

"You know who."

She turned to face me. There was something in her eyes that wasn't anger, but close enough for my taste.

"I know you don't mean _him. _He and I had a deal," She snarled. Her left hand moved slowly toward the squirt gun in her locker, the one she denied she still had. I raised my hands in the universal sign of surrender, hoping she wouldn't just pop me anyway. I felt like I was on a life raft that was slowly but steadily losing air. If I didn't plug the hole fast, I was going to drown.

"He sent me because he said he respects you, blue-"

"Mina," she said. "I haven't been The Blue Devil for a long time."

I could feel my raft sinking."Right...sorry Mina," I stammered. "You have a trinket of his. A good luck charm. He didn't think it meant much to you anymore, so he wants it back."

"And you're here to get it by any means necessary?" Her hand kept moving steadily towards her squirt gun. My life raft was completely deflated now and I was barley treading water. I became distinctly aware of the silence behind me. All action in the hallway had stopped. Kids were trying to decide whether I was crazy or stupid. But I already knew the answer to that question: I was definitely stupid.

But as stupid as I was I tried to reinflate my life raft.

"Its not like that, Mina. You know my reputation. He sent me as a white flag. He wants the trinket back, but only if you don't want it anymore. In fact, part of him hoped that you'd want to keep it, as a reminder of what you once had together."

Her hand stayed poised over the squirt gun, twitching a little as if itching to pop someone after the months of inactivity. My chest thumped, and I wondered offhand if it was possible for a thirteen year old to have a heart attack. Suddenly, her hand relaxed and dropped to her side. She smiled a sly little smile that made my heart beat even harder-something that hadn't seemed possible a moment earlier. I managed to recover before my knees buckled, but only just.

"The bass guitar keychain," she said. A light danced in her eyes. She was pleased to remember something that represented the past she obviously missed.

I nodded back and smiled. The crowd behind me let out a sigh of disappointment, then resumed their regular routines. The show was over with no casualties.

"He always used to say it was my good luck charm," she said, "the real reason I made it out untouched."

"I think your quick hands had more to do with it than a good luck charm."

"Maybe, but there's always someone whose hands are quicker."

"True," I said.

She turned to her locker. The move was smooth and graceful, her hair swishing like a rain shower. When she turned back, she was holding a small item, no bigger than a pack of gum. It was a small, miniature, blue-bass with a small chain dangling from the top.

Mina held the small bass in her hands, smiling...but sadly, as if she knew better.

"This is it," she said.

"If you want to keep it, keep it," I said. "I get paid ether way.

Her smile remained, but her eyes crinkled in surprise.

"He was pretty adamant about not pressuring you into a decision," I continued. "He only wanted it back if you didn't want it anymore."

Her smile got a little wider as she looked at the little instrument in her hands. She has placed all of her past life into that little blue bass, and now she was trying to decide if she wanted to part with it. It was the only thing she had left...

* * *

(Budd walks back on stage)

Budd: Well dudes and dudeettes! Chapter four is now complete! How do you guys like it? It's great right?

Hehe well I would of kept going and made this chapter longer but...Theresa wasn't here to stop my laziness. :P so yea lol next chapter is where it gets exciting! Just like Grojband coming back to Tv December 2nd with new episodes! Woo!

Grojband update: December 2nd ;) source: Grojbands Facebook page.

Story of the Week: Is Me with no You by Isaac Clarke117, he just finished his last chapter of that story and I loved it! Go check that story out! Read the whole thing! It's The Coolest of beans.

Saying of the Week: Fuck it...I said enough...I'm tired..

That's it for me guys, everyone will be back next chapter. And yeah...Review for me my loveliest of people!

Thanks for chilling with me everybody!

*Closes Garage door*


	5. Mina Beff part 2

(Everyone runs on stage except for Trinity and crowd cheers)

Budd: Thank you everyone for coming out once again. (Crowd cheers and claps)

Lenny: I'm back!

Theresa: And so am I!

(Crowd cheers)

Budd: Yay! No one cares! (Crowd laughs)

Lenny: Hey the Newman's rocked out the gig we had so what now sucka!

Budd: How many people went? Like five?

Lenny: A gig is a gig...

Budd: Tell Carrie that...

Lenny: What Did you say!

Budd: You heard me!

(Budd and Lenny are in each other's faces while crowd oooo' s)

Theresa:...ugh...idiots...well I guess I'm starting us off...we would like too thank: RigbyRaccoon 1231 for being the only reviewer of chapter four.

Yes last chapter was short sorry for that and oh it gets good ;).

Oh right, the reason Trinity is not here is because...well...writers block I guess lol. She's working on Secrets Kept, enough said.

LennySill does not own Grojband,The Newman's or any other company brand we use here.

Well chapter five starts now people! Hope you enjoy it! (Looks at Budd and Lenny having a staring contest.)

Ugh...not again...

*Garage door closes and reopens to scene*

* * *

"Sometimes I think about the kids I took out, and I really feel bad for them," She said, a note of sweetness in her voice that I had never heard before. Then her eyes hardened. "And sometimes I think of all the kids I should have taken out before I quit." I shivered. It was like having a conversation with two different people trapped in the same body.

"Maybe if I give you this, Blue Devil will go away completely," she said, more to herself than to me. "Then I can just be Mina." I couldn't tell if the thought thrilled or horrified her. Either way, I knew it wasn't true.

She grabbed my hand and put the keychain in it. I felt a jolt when she touched me, like holding a toaster in a bathtub.

"Take it," she said softly. "I don't want to be who I was anymore."

I nodded and closed my hand around the figurine. "Okay," I said. I heard a quick two pump behind me. Before I could turn around, two giant bursts of water caught Mina square on the front of her pants, right below her waist.

The blasts were so big, they sounded like watermelons hitting the sidewalk after a ten story free fall. The surprise and force of the water jolted her backward, causing her head to slam into the locker doors. She slid to the ground butt first, legs splayed, eyes glazed over in shock.

I hit the ground and rolled away, trying to orient myself to the direction of the blasts. The crowd in the hall thickened almost on cue, like a storm cloud blotting out the sun.

"Mina peed her pants!" Someone yelled. Suddenly, I felt the weight of the crowds eyes, even though they weren't directed at me. I turned back to Mina. The ominous wet spot stood out clearly on the front of her pants, impossible to miss.

The first peal of laughter came from someone in the back. Like a spark on a pile of old newspapers, the laughter liked what it tasted and started to spread. Soon, the whole crowd was laughing hard. A full year of fear and hatred was fueling it, giving it power. Mina cringed. She had always known this day would come, and now that it was here, it was worse than she had expected. She let out a soft whimper as the crowds laughter grew in strength.

"Mina!" Came a single cry, only audible because of the difference between laughter and worry. I turned in the direction of the voice and saw Carrie fighting her way through the crowd. As she made her way toward her sister, another kid pushed past her in the opposite direction. That kid was the only person moving away from the scene.

The laughter was deafening.

Carrie sat down next to her sister, tears welling up in her eyes. Mina was to shocked to move."Stay with her!" I yelled. I jumped up and started pushing kids out of the way, trying to get to the lone, fleeing figure. It was like trying to dig out of quicksand with a teaspoon. By the time I made it to the outer fringes of the crowd, the kid was gone. I grabbed the boy closest to me. He was dying of laughter.

"A kid just passed her!" I yelled in his face. "Who was It?"

"Hahaha!" Was his response.

I pushed him aside and ran to the intersecting hallway. The assassin was gone.

I ran back to the scene. The crowd was laughing and yelling even louder now, pushing closer. From inside the semicircle, Carrie cried, "Get away from her!" As I was trying to figure out what to do, a hall monitor came around the corner. Her name was Kelley, a third year badge who I had met last year while working a case. She was even tempered, but can get nasty in a hurry. She was going to need to.

"Hey! Break it up!" She shouted. The crowd kept yelling and laughing, pretending not to hear her.

"Lets go!" Kelley pushed kids out of her way, sucking energy out of the crowd. "I said, break it u-" Kelley froze in mid shout when she finally shoved her way to the center of the circle and saw Mina lying on the ground, the front of her pants splattered with liquid. Kelley' s mouth hung wide open. "Holy mother of God," was all she could muster.

Kids stuck around, hoping that the law could be forgotten just for today. They were about to be disappointed. Kelley turned around, a new ferocity in her eyes, as if she felt guilty for something she had been thinking and needed to make up for it.

"Everyone get the hell out of here! NOW!"

Usually when a mob of kids gets broken up, you can see the shame on their faces as they disperse. It's like they get caught up in the moment, and once that moment passes, they're all embarrassed by their loss of control. There was no shame on these kids faces, only pure joy. I waded back to Mina and Carrie. Kelley was still there, calling in back up.

Mina was completely out of it, as if her mind had hopped on a bike and fled the scene. Carrie, holding her sisters head in her lap, looked up at me with tear-filled eyes. Her voice was thick with sadness, anger, and disbelief.

"Who did this? Who's responsible?"

A bitter laugh slipped out before I could stop it. "She is," I answered, nodding towards the girl who used to be The Blue Devil.

* * *

Theresa: Welcome back! Did you love it? Was it the Coolest of Beans? Haha tell us in the review section!

(Looks over at Budd and Lenny still having staring contest.)

I guess I'm finishing the show...

Story of the Week: Kiss in the rain by Isaac Clarke. It's the Coolest of Beans as Budd would say!

Grojband update: Well the people who gave me the information that new episodes would come out on Dec 2nd...lied to us...so we are sorry for giving false information. But new episodes are coming soon!

And that is it! (Looks over one more time.)

Still idiots...Review guys and gals!

Thanks for chilling with us everybody!

*Garage door closes*


	6. Monday's end

(Budd and Lenny walk onto the stage as the crowd cheers)

Budd: Hello everyone! It's been a while!

Lenny: Yeah we have been busy with you know writers block and Budd's broken wrist and-

Budd: Hey! A broken wrist and writers block is the same thing!

Lenny:*shrugs* (crowd laughs)

Budd: Anyway, it's just me and Lenny today, Trinity hasn't contacted me in a very long time, so I assume she has fallen off the face of the planet.(Crowd laughs)

Lenny: And for Theresa, I think she joined Trinity on falling off the world.(Crowd laughs)

Budd: But in all seriousness, if they don't contact me soon, then we're gonna have to find two new people for the commentary box. (Details at the end of chapter)

Lenny: Aww man...I don't like meeting new people...

Budd: Its a way of life my bro of mine.

Lenny: I don't like life anymore...(Crowd laughs)

Budd:*face Palm*

Lenny: Anyway I think it's time to continue the story!

Budd: Wait not yet!

Lenny:...

Budd:...

Crowd:...

Budd: *checks watch* Ok now it's time to start the chapter! Lenny disclaimer!

Lenny: I got you! LennySill does not own Grojband, The Newman's, or any other company brand used in this story, just the plot.

Budd: Excellent! The sixth chapter is now!

(Crowd cheers loudly and garage door closes and reopens to scene.)

* * *

Within a few minutes, we were surrounded by hall monitors securing the scene, making their reports, doing all the official junk they do when it's too late to do anything else. I was asked by five different monitors to give a statement as an official witness, which is just an old trick they use to catch a kid in a lie. I told them the truth of what happened, leaving out the parts about why I was there, partially to protect my client, partially to protect myself.

All the while, Carrie was cradling Mina in her arms, like the world's biggest newborn. I was replaying the event in my head, trying to recall any clues I might have seen, when Carrie looked up at me. "You're Lenny, right?," She said.

"Yeah."

"I want to hire you."

"Sorry. I don't take revenge cases."

"I don't want revenge."

"What do you want, then? Justice?"

"I don't know," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Let me clue you into something, Carrie...Justice is just a snack, alright? Still with me? You get Justice, but five minutes later you realize you're still hungry. Revenge, on the other hand, is a five star, fucking tasty as hell, meal."

Carrie looked up at me blankly. She was too mixed up, too innocent to get what I was saying. Mina would have gotten it, but she was no longer taking in information from the outside world. Her eyes resembled the eyes of a stuffed animal; they reflected the overhead lights with no indication that they saw them.

"Please," Carrie said, fresh tears flowing down her cheeks. "Please. I'll pay whatever you want. Just find the kid who did this."

I left without responding.( AN: He is such an asshole in this story. :D...sorry...) I couldn't help negotiate a price for finding the criminal when I felt somewhat responsible for the crime. Maybe I wasn't in on the plot, but I should have known something was up.

Stupidity doesn't make you innocent.(1)

I walked through the halls toward Kons locker. Mina' s keychain was in my pocket, the little plastic bass scratching my leg with each stride, a constant reminder of what happens to people dumb enough to think there's such a thing as easy money.(A/N: I don't want to agree with myself, but at the same time I do...)

Kids were buzzing around, spreading the news of the Blue devils downfall.

My anger ratcheted up with each step. Most of it was directed at myself, but I felt like I had enough to share with a special someone.

Kon was standing at his locker, getting ready to go home. Brain, a bodyguard roughly the size of Australia, was putting books in a backpack for him.

I broke into a sprint. They must have heard me coming because they both turned toward me.

Kon looked nonchalant, as if I were coming to bring him a cup of tea. Brain, whose hands were full of books, wore an expression of indecisive panic.

I hit Kon at full speed and pinned him against the row of lockers.

"You set me up!" I spit the words out, my face half an inch away from his. I wanted to make sure he knew exactly how I felt.

"That's okay, Brain," Kon said to his bodyguard. "Don't feel like you have to do anything."

This woke Brain out of his stupor. He plucked me off Kon like a ripe grape. He only used one hand and I still slid ten feet down the hall. Brain was embarrassed at his previous lack of action, and was about to beat the shit outta me to make up for it. I prepared to get stomped.

Kon raised his right hand, Palm out. Brain stopped in his tracks.

"Now, what was your problem, Lenny?" He asked.

I got to my feet. "You know my problem. You've known it since lunch."

"If you mean Mina, then you have the wrong idea. I only just found out about it."

"Bull shit!" I reached into my pocket to grab the keychain. Brain froze, his eyes were as wide as dinner plates. If I had a squirt gun. I could of taken both of them out and been relaxing at home before Brain even moved. Kon still looked calm.

"Lenny-"

"Why today?" I asked. "Why, after two months, did you decide you needed this back today?" I tossed him the keychain.

He caught it with both hands. A tear fell slowly down his cheek.

"I don't know," he said. "I really didn't think she needed it anymore. I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry, Mina."

Two more tears followed the first.

"Save the act for the Oscars," I said, "because I'm not handing out any awards. You knew this was going down and you sent me in as a decoy, a distraction so your man could take her out."

"I understand why you feel that way, so I'm not going to hold your accusations against you-"

"How big of you."

"But ask yourself this, Lenny. If I was really so intent on taking Mina out, would I REALLY be that concerned about covering it up?"

I knew he wouldn't be concerned at all. In fact, he'd be broadcasting it, using it to further his own legend. But my mouth was on a roll, like always, saying things before my brain could stop it.

"Well, this was probably revenge for something she did while following your orders. So maybe you didn't pull the trigger, but you're as responsible as the kid who did."

"I like you, Lenny, I really do," Kon replied, as if speaking to a small, dumb child, "but sometimes you don't have a clue as to what you're talking about. I never forced her to do anything that she didn't want to. All I did was give her an opportunity, an opportunity that she was born for. And she took it. Why? Because she wanted it. She made a choice, and she faced the consequences of that choice."

I didn't say anything, mostly because I felt like an idiot. He was right. It was a losing argument to try to paint Mina as an innocent pawn.

"Now then," Kon said, "here's the rest of your money." He handed me a twenty.

"This is ten too many," I said.

Kon chuckled. "Always honest...the extra ten is a retainer. I want to keep you in my employ, to out who took down Mina."

"You don't need me for that. With your network, you could have the kid in the Outs in twenty minutes...twenty-five tops."

"You overestimated my reach, Lenny."

"I don't think I do. In fact, I may have underestimated it. You could probably find him in fifteen."

"Are you trying to talk yourself out of a job? I _could _find out who did it on my own, but again-"

"Don't give me that garbage about owing me, because I'm still not buying it from the first go around," I said.

"Listen, Lenny, just take the money. Find out who did this and I'll give you another twenty. That's thirty dollars to do a job that I can tell you're itching to do anyway."

"Mina's sister already hired me."

"This is a free-market society. I'm outbidding her. Tell her she'll get the same results, but she won't have to shell out a dime. Not a bad deal. Or tell her nothing and collect twice on the same job. I don't care. Just find out who pulled the trigger." He turned to leave, then turned back and handed me the bass keychain.

"Here," he said, "you need this more than I do."

I pointed to Brain. "Not if HE'S your bodyguard."

"He's not. Anymore."

Brain winced, then shot me a look that could have peeled paint. After a moment, he wondered off, the weight of his failure bowling his shoulders. He gave a final, wounded look back at Kon as he rounded a corner out of sight.

"You're going to walk through the halls without a bodyguard?" I asked.

"Your concern for my well-being is touching, Lenny. But don't worry...I think I'll be alright." He turned and walked off. When he was fifteen feet from me, three kids seemed to materialize out of thin air, forming a protective half-circle around him. One of the kids turned back and blew me a kiss; I doubted she was looking for a date.

* * *

(Budd and Lenny renter)

Budd: Well everyone that was chapter sixth, I hoped you all liked It!

Lenny: And were once again sorry for this update to be so um late ehehe...

Budd: Its not my fault! Anyway...

Saying of the Week: Haters gonna hate, beavers gonna beave.

Story of the Week: Crushing (A grojband story) by Roseinsnow 16. She's brand new and she's already made a great story. Go check it out!

OC open spots: There are two opens spots to be in the commentary both with Lenny and Budd! All you need to do is have these characteristics: Name, background, male/female, and favorite thing to do. That's it! We will choose the best two to be our new commentary colleagues!

Lenny: That's it for today folks!

Budd: Come back and join us whenever!

Lenny: Goodnight!

Budd: Thanks for chilling with us everybody!

*Garage door closes *


	7. Going home

(Budd walks on stage with new commentary person.)

Budd: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter and a new friend! (Crowd cheers) Now please welcome...Celicia!

Celicia: Hey hey! It's good to be commentating with you guys! Wait where's the other dude?

Budd: Lenny had a gig with his band the Newman's so he couldn't show up today.(Crowd: Aww)

Celicia: aww too bad I wanted to meet him.

Budd: Oh you will later in life. Hehe. Anyway Celicia before we start, tell us about yourself.

Celicia: Well, I love playing video games, I skateboard, play bass, write lyrics, and I will kick anyone's ass, and that's pretty much it.

Budd: Very interesting, we have a lot in common, except you know kicking people's asses.(Crowd laughs)

Celicia: Yeah I get bullied a lot because of the way I look.

Budd: Aww don't worry no one's going to bully you here.

Celicia: Good, because if they did you would have to carry them out on a stretcher! (Balls up a fist)

Budd:(Calm) Hmm...

Crowd: O.o (looking at Budd)

Budd:(Looks at crowd) ...it sounds like a challenge. (Crowd bursts out laughing)

Celicia: Very funny...

Budd: I'm sorry. But you should know that I love making people laugh.

Celicia: Mmhmm...

Budd:...ehehe...anyways one more thing before we begin, you guys didn't review my last chapter (sniff) makes me sad :( I don't know what you guys think of this story. I wanna know so review!

Celicia: What if it's a bad review?

Budd: Then I will pull a AssassinMaster and almost quit fanfiction. (Crowd sorta laughs)

Celicia:...

Budd: I guess that will never be funny...starting chapter time! Celicia! Disclaimer!

Celicia: LennySill does not own Grojband,The Newman's, or any other brand named products.

Budd: I choose the right person...

*Garage door closes and reopens to scene*

* * *

I left school with a lot on my mind, but not much in my stomach. It was already four o' clock. I hopped on my bike and rode home, reviewing the events of the day. They rolled around my brain like billard balls on a table with no pockets; nothing was sinking in.

Mina Beff had once been the most feared trigger girl in school, and now she was in the Outs. The number of suspects could fill a New York city phone book. I was having a harder time thinking of kids that didn't have a motive. The question is: who had the motive AND the guts? That was a much shorter list. Then again, a kid gets some sugar-induced courage-(Not meth you weirdos...sorry)-a couple of sodas, a couple of candy bars- there's no telling what he or she will do.

When I got home, my mom was rushing around trying to change from her "Secretary clothes" into her "waitress clothes". Ever since my dad disappeared, she's needed two jobs just to keep up. That always gave me a sour taste in my mouth.

"Hey hon, how was your day?" Her question started in the kitchen and ended in her bedroom.

"Fine, where's Budd?"

"He went to go practice with his band."

"Oh."

"You're home a little late. Everything okay?"

I winced. My mom was too sweet to say it, but it was obvious that she had been hoping to spend five minutes together before she has to rush out.

"Yeah. Something came up that I had to take care of. A little extra credit project." It wasn't so much a lie, just a half-true. My mom didn't know about my business. There were too many things about it that I'd have to explain, so for now, it was best to keep her in the dark.

She smiled and kissed me firmly on the cheek. "Straight A's and extra credit. You must get that from your father."

Her smile was still there, but the left side of her mouth dropped a bit. It had been over six years since he vanished, but the wound was still fresh, I changed the subject.

"Did you eat?"

She laughed. "I was just about to ask you that. Who's the parent here?"

"Not a good sign if you're asking me," I shot back.

She giggled and bopped me on the head with the sweater she was holding. "That mouth's going to get you into trouble someday."

"What do you mean 'someday'?"

"Chickens in the fridge. I'll be home around two. Please don't wait up this time. Be like Budd and just fall asleep."

"Right."

She shot me a look that told me I knew better. She comes home at two in the morning; I'm awake waiting for her. And Budds usually fast asleep. That's the way it is.

"Love ya," she said, then kissed my forehead.

"Back atcha."

She dropped me a wink then slipped out the door. I went over to the fridge, grabbed a chicken leg, and had at it. It disappeared in three quick bites. I was surprised I didn't chew through the bone. My stomach accepted the food and greedily asked for more. I made myself a little plate- more chicken and some rice from a separate bowl (careful to avoid the peas)-and headed down to my office.

As the tenants of the first floor apartment, my mom, Budd, and I had the only indoor access to the basement. The only other person who went down there was the guy who took care of the building, and judging by the buildings condition, he wasn't around very often.

It wasn't a big basement, and it was full of boxes that held holiday decorations to toys I don't remember playing with. However, it was big enough for me to carve out a little space of my own. I set up shop by the furnace, which helped to keep things comfortable when the weather turned cold. There was a seperate door leading to the outside, which allows me to see clients without having to traipse them through the kitchen. There we even a phone with its own number. I had no idea who paid the bill, but someone did, because I'd been using it for a couple of years now and the phone company hadn't shut it off yet.

I furnished the place with rich people's junk-stuff that was perfectly fine, but sent to the curb by someone with enough money to get sick of it...in other words greedy ass people. I had an old wood desk and matching chair; a beat-up but comfortable sofa; a couple of lamps; and an old fashioned radio that needed quite a bit of elbow grease from me and Budd to get working again. It was my own little office: a little dark, a little musty, and totally private-crucial for a business like mine.

I set my plate down on the desk. The room had a warm glow from the silver of sunset that was sneaking in through the small basement window. I sat down and took a moment to appreciate the perfectly peaceful environment I had in which to enjoy my dinner.

But before I could dig into my meal, someone started knocking on my door...as if they held a grudge against it. I got up to find out who was so excited to see me.

Before I opened the door, I squinted out the peep hole. I had installed it myself last year.

Tonight...CLIFFHANGER.

* * *

(Budd walks on stage as Celicia is playing video games on the corner of the stage)

Budd: Am I going to do this alone?

Celicia: shhhhh...concentrating...

Budd: Oh...k then...anyway...what a cliffhanger! I don't think I ever done one before but there it is! I wonder who's at Lennys door? Is it Laney? Is it Corey? Is it yet to be seen yet Budd!?

Well next time you will know the answers. ;)

I need reviews guys x.x it recharges my writing fuel. And right now I'm on empty! So review! Please!

My stories update: Secrets Kept: up for grabs for any writer who wants to continue it, just contact me

Valentine's day dance: Will be writing more next year for this story.

Story of the Week: Uplinked by Laneyrockgodess, I haven't read it yet but I'm planning to have seen the followers and reviews and I got to say it's cool, looking forward to reading.

Well that's it for today everyone! Thanks for chilling with me and the new commentary member Cecilia!

Oh and one more thing...MERRY CHRISTMAS! Love you guys goodnight!

(Crowd cheers loudly as garage door closes.)


End file.
